


【綠赤．高赤】告白代理

by syelleangle



Series: 【綠赤】LOVE ALARM [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的籃球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syelleangle/pseuds/syelleangle
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Takao Kazunari, Akashi Seijuurou/Midorima Shintarou
Series: 【綠赤】LOVE ALARM [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853167





	【綠赤．高赤】告白代理

「喜歡你……」

因為這句話的緣故，那道聲音抓住了他的注意力。

綠間真太郎扭頭一看，不意外地發現發聲的人正是他的拍檔高尾和成，他本人則是一邊握住手機，一邊在綠間的床上滾來滾去，嘴裡唸唸有詞，說著一些意義不明的話，比方說「喜歡你……」什麼的，聽著就讓人火大。

而且他有一種不詳的預感……

「小真。」

「怎樣？」

「赤司叫我跟你說——喜歡你。」

微微顫抖的尾音顯示，這傢伙似乎忍笑忍得很辛苦。

綠間想也不想把書扔到他頭上，「叫他自己來跟我說のだよ！」

「小真的傲嬌病沒救了。」高尾哼了哼，一副老大不願意的模樣。「誰要幫情敵傳情話哦？我腦子可沒有壞掉。」

綠間回頭瞪他，「那你對我說喜歡你又是怎麼一回事？還有，既然是來溫習的就別賴在我床上のだよ。」

「那是因為赤司叫我測試一下上面有沒有別人躺過的痕跡wwww」高尾乘勢又在床上滾了一圈，得意洋洋地晃著腿答道。至於那句「喜歡你」不過是想刺激一下小真的腦袋，不過這句不提也罷。

「歪理連篇，你怎麼只聽他的話？」綠間一張臉黑如鍋底，正因為兩人的討論對象已經一個星期多沒有回他的訊息，綠間還以為是因為赤司太忙的緣故，現在看來他跟高尾聊得挺開心嘛？

「因為赤司說他喜歡聽話的人……嘛，這句話半真半假啦！」高尾躺在床上把玩手機，屏幕的藍光把他的臉弄得一陣青一陣白的。綠間難以看清他的表情，只好假裝不耐煩地摔筆試探。「你到底想說什麼？」

高尾從屏幕下方瞥了他一眼，嘴唇緊抿著，不過綠間不知道他在氣什麼就是了。「我是在說世上有隻不解風情的呆頭鵝，每天只會傳早安午安晚安吃飯了沒有之類無聊訊息給他的戀人，而且傳了幾次發現沒回音就罷手，結果戀人不甘寂寞紅杏出牆啦www就是這樣沒營養的故事。」

換作是常人，早就聽明白他的比喻了，但偏偏綠間真太郎是貨真假實的呆頭鵝。

「赤司說他很寂寞？那他怎麼不回我訊息？」

高尾聽罷朝天翻了個白眼。

赤司說得沒錯，小真果然是「只會照本宣科談戀愛的現實主義者」。

「既然如此，倒不如選我比較幸福啦……」到底為什麼赤司會喜歡這種死腦筋的傢伙呢？

綠間耳朵尖，正好聽見這一句異常刺耳的「挖牆角宣言」。「怎麼？你還沒有放棄追求赤司？」

「要是『喜歡』這種東西可以這般輕易放棄的話，那就不是真的『喜歡』吧？」高尾把頭埋在綠間的枕頭裡嗅了一會，總算感受到赤司以前跟他說過的「全身被綠間味道包圍的感覺」是怎麼一回事，也難怪赤司會喜歡上這種感覺。在綠間床上睡覺最舒服了——原來這句話被掛在天帝口邊顯得再也正常不過。

因為真的很安心啊！

這個發現再次讓他的心情低落起來，難道自己是被虐狂嗎？

他從枕頭之間露出一雙眼睛偷看綠間的臉，正猜想自己又要被那張臭臉瞪上半天了，卻發現綠間非但沒有生氣，反而露出恨鐵不成鋼的鬱悶表情。

「……喜歡赤司是一件很辛苦的事情のだよ。」言下之意，就是你自找罪受，怎麼還不放棄呢？「繼續喜歡他只會讓你更受傷。」

「咦，小真在同情我嗎？」

高尾困惑地眨眨眼，那故作無辜的模樣差點讓綠間忍不住把另一本書丟過去，他是白擔心這傢伙了？

「看在你我同校的情份才提醒你一下，畢竟喜歡赤司的人多的是，我才沒有那麼閒功夫吃醋のだよ。」

說謊，明明光是一個我都受不了，甚至因為子虛烏有的事狂吃火神的醋。

「還以為小真會說『看在你我是朋友的關係』……高尾醬的心受傷了……」

「你只勉強佔了朋友的一點點邊のだよ。」綠間投給他一個鄙視的眼神，「想要當我的朋友的話，那你就放棄赤司好了。」

「不要，我現在是『等待單戀的心情慢慢退卻』的階段，才不會被你的一句話打發了。」高尾繼續滾、滾、滾，最好滾到強迫症發作的小真大發雷霆的程度，「小真欺負我的話，我會向赤司告狀的，現在我跟他是鐵一般的好友關係～～」

綠間瞪了他一會，無言以對。

他當然知道高尾是那種打蛇隨棍上的類型，加上人精似的赤司，兩個人分開來還好，要是聯同起來應付他的話，他幾乎可以預料到平靜的日子被弄得雞飛狗跳的未來。更重要的是，赤司居然會和高尾變成好友。那個人固然不需要對他言聽計從的僕人，也有並肩作戰的隊友和友人，缺的正是高尾這種會跟他東聊西聊的人，「嘖，看來你的性格確實跟赤司挺合的のだよ。」

雖然他並不想承認這一點就是了。

「欸……小真允許我繼續喜歡赤司了？」

高尾從抱枕堆裡露出一張臉，臉上掛著欠揍的笑容，說出口的內容更令人火大，直讓綠間有衝動想要收回前言。

「不管我允許與否，你們兩個都會把我當成透明的不停眉來眼去吧！」

綠間嘴角微抽，一想到這兩個人曾經背著他做了什麼好事，頭就開始疼了。

——當然，他知道赤司絕對不會出軌，高尾也不會背叛朋友，但在那禁忌界線以外卻是兩人都隨心所欲得很，而綠間完全狠不下心去限制他們的行為のだよ。

一方面是因為赤司的笑容太過罕有，另一方面高尾的心情也不能不顧及。而他承認自己是個獨佔欲過盛的大男人，就算與赤司相比起來不算是什麼，他還是不想限制對方太多——現實是，只要赤司一天願意跟高尾黏在一起玩，綠間便無法把他們分開。

「既然如此，若想要阻止你們見面，該輪到赤司心情不好のだよ。」

「才不會背著你，我們是光明正大地聊天wwww」吃吃地笑了一會，高尾手下動作不停，把綠間的回答迅速打進對話框裡跟赤司報告，心情卻是好到不行了。居然能被小真如此警戒，他這第三者算是做得挺成功的。

他笑得綠間想要揍人，真的。

「喂，最後一遍跟你說，從我床上滾下來のだよ。」

「不要，這是東京都內唯一一張赤司睡過的床，我才不要下來！」

順道說一句，論起毅力，高尾自問不輸拍檔半分，

在厚臉皮一項比賽裡更是獨得天下，分數僅次於黃瀨涼太。

FIN.


End file.
